1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter device, and more particularly to an adapter device for readily and solidly coupling pipes or hoses together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical adapter devices have been developed for coupling pipes together, particularly for coupling hoses or pipes of air pump devices, or of refrigerant recovery systems or the like together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,755 to Smith discloses a yoke having two upturned ends for coupling to two spuds of a meter with molded bushings and the like. However, the yoke may be used for retaining or securing the meter therein only, and may not be used for coupling various pipes together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,474 to Sigrist discloses a fixation clamp for air pump hose, and comprises an air pump hose to be coupled to a threaded tube with connecting pieces and with two clamp halves of the fixation clamp. However, the end pieces or the connecting pieces of the air pump hose and the threaded tube may only be biased together with a spring member, and may not be solidly forced together, such that the hose and the tube may not be used in highly pressurized air pump devices, or refrigerant recovery systems or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,810 to Keltner discloses a flushing adapter apparatus for refrigerant recovery system, and comprises a pair of locking bars pivotally secured to a pair of elongate bar members, and each having a tab for receiving tubes or the like. However, the locking bars may be rotated relative to the elongate bar members, such that the pipes or the like may not be solidly retained by the tabs.
In the typical air pump facilities, refrigerant recovery systems, particularly the typical coolant circulating systems or air conditioning systems of vehicles, a piping system is provided and includes a number of hoses or pipes that are required to be coupled together or coupled to various parts or elements, with fasteners or connectors, for receiving coolant, air, or the like.
After using, the tubes and hoses of the piping system are required to be cleaned frequently, in order to remove dirt or residuals from the piping system. Some of the fasteners or connectors are required to be unthreaded and coupled to cleaning systems that may supply cleaning agents and/or water into the piping system. However, the above-described adapters may not be used for easily and quickly coupling the hoses or pipes of the piping system together. In addition, the tubes or hoses of the piping system may not be blocked selectively for testing or measuring the pressure in the piping system.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adapter devices.